


Let Me See You Strut

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, M/M, Pre-Slash, Round 2: Assemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Steve likes these modern workout clothes that Jan gives him. Mostly he really likes how Tony stares at his biceps in them.





	Let Me See You Strut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outfit Unlocked!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359245) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 



> AVAC is such a serious weakness of mine. I couldn't resist busting this out as soon as I saw Meatball42's lovely artwork!! Go give them some kudos!
> 
> Written for Cap-Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Round 2: Assemble

Steve takes a last, clean breath before pushing open the doors to the Power Gym. The heavy, sweat-filled air in the gym clings to his skin and fills his lungs, and Steve suppresses a wince.

Especially in July, Steve prefers to do most of his workouts outside in the fresh air. Unfortunately he can’t do the weight lifting exercises he likes outside without some potential risk to the Academy grounds. Last time he asked Quake to shake loose different size boulders, they almost collapsed the basement of the Maverick dorm and Fury had threatened to put it on Steve’s record.

But fortunately Jan had helped him out with new workout clothes. While the gym air clings to his skin despite Tony’s improvements to the air-conditioning system, Steve rotates his shoulders which lets a breeze drift through his sleeveless shirt. At least it helps, Steve admits.

He heads over to the dumbbells and shakes out his arms. He jumps around a bit, and he gives even more credit to Jan. The basketball shorts she had given him - apparently for more than just playing basketball - had been off-putting at first, and he had sworn she had made them two sizes too large. But now he’s adjusting, and he likes the feeling as they swish around his legs and keep him cool, though he did roll them to his mid-thigh rather than dangle down below his knees like she told him they should. At least now they don’t feel like they’ll slide down his legs if he bends over.

Steve grabs a 50 pound dumbbell and starts doing halos as a warm-up. As he lifts one side the bell and circles his head, he notices Tony and Rhodey walk into the gym.

“Hey guys,” Steve greets with a smile, but doesn’t stop his workout.

Tony stops and stares, mouth open at Steve.

“Hey Steve,” Rhodey greets with a smile that Steve can’t quite place.

“Tony?” Steve asks as he pauses his circle.

“...Hey Cap!” Tony squeaks when Rhodey finally elbows him in the ribs. “You're... new clothes?”

“Yeah, Jan made them for me. She said I needed more modern workout gear, and I think she’s right. These are nice,” Steve says. And he can’t resist, because he can admit to himself in the privacy of his own thoughts that he loves the way Tony is staring at him, and so Steve sets down his dumbbell. He makes a show of shaking his arms out, as if he’s been working out for awhile, and then does a few arm stretches.

“Are you sure you don’t just want to show off your biceps?” Tony asks, a half-sneer on his face and crossing his arms.

But Steve sees the way that Tony focuses on his arms and hides a smile. Rhodey is much less successful at suppressing his. “Oh, do these do that?” Steve asks innocently. He raises his arms and flexes, and his super hearing catches the strangled sound that Tony makes.

“You can’t just do that!” Tony splutters. “Put those away, right now!”

Rhodey laughs, and Steve grins. Steve puts his dumbbells back with the rest, an idea growing in his mind, as Tony pouts.

“You know what, I just remembered that I have a thing...that I have to do...right now. Sorry, Rhodey, rain check,” Tony rushes out, backing toward the door.

“Nice try, genius,” Rhodey says as he snags Tony’s jacket. “You owe me a workout where I get to beat your ass at whatever circuit you choose.”

“Or,” Steve slips in as Tony starts to defend himself, “we could grab Sam, or Bucky, or someone to even up the numbers and we could go shoot some hoops? It’s too hot to be in here with such a nice day out.” Steve licks his lips as Tony and Rhodey share several facial expressions.

Jan had said basketball is what inspired his clothes, after all. And Tony is generally drawn to the treadmill and Steve can’t talk to him if he’s running on the other side of the gym. That, and the treadmills face the wrong way to be able to see the weightlifting area.

Then finally Tony’s eyes widen and Rhodey beams. “Sure!” Rhodey says, turning back to Steve. “That sounds like fun. I can let Tony off the hook for today.”

“Great! I’ll go find someone else. Meet you at the courts?” Steve says as he races out the door.

 

Steve convinces Sam to follow him to the courts, where Steve finds that he might’ve made a huge miscalculation.

“Ready to lose?” Tony asks, smug, as he turns to Steve with a bare chest. Tony’s jacket and shirt slung on the bench, and Tony's abs as well as the arc reactor take up all of Steve's vision.

Steve stares until Sam elbows him in the ribs. “No!” Steve manages to squeak.

“This is going to be a disaster,” Sam sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Still doing a giveaway on my tumblr [ here ](http://hddnone.tumblr.com/post/162681883586/marvel-greeting-card-giveaway)


End file.
